A New Story Told
by ghost509
Summary: Ash wasn't the only trainer to start his journey that faithful day. Read and tag along as another trainer begins his journey on the same day!
1. The Journey Begins

It was a bright, sunny day in Pallet Town. Bird Pokémon alike were flying in the sky while the Pokémon on the ground scurried and ran around, looking for food. Today was a special day for four trainers of this town, for they would receive their starter Pokémon and begin their epic journey on becoming trainers!

This story revolves one of said trainers, a young boy who has grown up in a one story house all his life. This trainers name was, Kevin! And today, he would begin his journey to become the best trainer to ever live!

 **(Pallet Town. Kevin's house.)**

In a reddish brown brick with matching tile, one story house is where we find our newest trainer to be. In a blue wall, ceiling, and carpeted room is where Kevin was getting ready. He was a pale boy, who stood at a impressive (for his age) 5'11, had brown eyes, and very short, light brown hair. He wore a pair of black shirts which reached his knees, a pair of blue and black sneakers, a blue t-shirt, and a blue baseball cap, which had a black pokeball on its front. A pair of black, fingerless gloves fit snug on his hands.

He breathed in and breathed out.

"Ok, getting my starter. Gotta stay calm, gotta, gotta pump myself up. Yeah, yeah, you got this!" He started jumping up and down, laughing to himself as he punched the air. "You got this! You the man! You gotta, stop talking to yourself." He stopped jumping and groaned, before slapping his forehead. Great, he was doing it again!

"Kevin! You're going to be late!" His mother shouted from his parents room, which was sadly, right next to his room. He sighed again.

"Ok mom! Thanks!" He shouted back, before slinging his blue backpack over his shoulders. Looking around once more, with the walls filled with posters and shelves littered with toys and other objects, he smiled and turned the light off. He'd miss this room, but luckily, it wouldn't be the last time he'd see it. He walked out of the room and through the house, to the door. With his mom and dad in tow, of course.

His moms name was Helen and his dads name was Brian. Hele was about 5'5, with skin like Kevin's, brown eyes, and short, but curly brown hair. She had glasses, wore black pants, a dark red t-shirt, and had a pair of white sandals. Brian had short gray hair, very tanked skin, and was 6'0 foot. He had black pants, a blue t-shirt, and light brown slippers.

"Now remember to stay safe, eat right, and _always_ call us. No matter the time of day, call." Brian ordered.

"I know dad, I know."

"And remember you can come home at _any_ time! Doesn't matter if you're homesick, scared, or just bored of traveling!" Helen informed.

"Yes mom, I know. You've told me this about 57 times already." He stated, before going up to the couch and scratching behind Eevee's right ear. Eevee was the family pet, which Brian had gotten Helen when Kevin was about 4 and a half years old.

Eevee lazily wagged his tail and yawned, tired from going to sleep late last night.

Kevin opened the door, before turning and giving each parent a hug and kiss. Helen however, made the hug longer.

"We'll miss you sooooooooo much!" She exclaimed, rocking him and herself back and forth.

"I know. I'll miss you guys too." He hugged back, before they separated. "I'll drop by after I get my Pokémon for a final goodbye." He informed, before walking out of the house. A sudden sad and nervous feeling hit him hard, but he pushed on.

"We love you!" They shouted in unison.

"I love you guys too!" He shouted back, before making his way to Professor Oaks.

Other than the chirping Pidgeys and squawking Spearows, it was quiet out. Kevin breathed in and out, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Which didn't help as the lab came into view.

"Which one should I pick?" He asked himself. "Squirtle? Hmm, no. I'd rather have a Poliwrath, or a Gyarados, or maybe even a Vaporeon. Charmander? A Charizard would be cool, _but_ I heard that sometimes they grow attitudes and don't listen to their trainers. Bulbasaur maybe?"

"I see your talking to yourself again Kevin." A voice stated, causing Kevin to jump in shock. Turning to the voice, he realized it was Professor Oak, who was watering the flowers that were underneath one of the labs windows...it was also there that Kevin realized he had walked up the stairs without noticing.

"Uh, uh y-yeah P-Professor Oak. S-Sorry." He smiled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Oak just laughed.

"Quite alright my boy, nothing to apologize for. I do it all the time!" Oak reassured, before walking towards the front door. "I assume you're here to get your starter."

"You assume right!"

"Excellent. You're the second one here, so I'll let you pick one and let you on your way, like I did with the first." Oak informed as he opened the door and walked inside, Kevin following close behind.

 _'Second?'_ Kevin thought. _'Who got here before me?'_

"Uh Professor, if you don't mind me asking, who got here first?"

"Why, it was Kay of course!" He stated with a smile. "She was here bright and early, around six or so. She was quite eager to get started."

 _'Ha, shouldn't of known she'd be here before any of us.'_ Kevin thought with a chuckle.

Kevin and Kay had been friends since they were six. They met from chasing wild Pokémon, Kay was chasing a Rattata and Kevin was chasing a Caterpie. The Pokémon climbed down a hole, causing them to smash into each other. They laughed it off, before chasing new Pokémon.

"Well, here are the last two." Oak said, gesturing to the two pokeballs that sat on the metallic table. There was a pokeball in front of a green and blue circle, while the red one had nothing.

 _'Of course she'd pick Charmander. Girl's a hot head.'_

A rusting caught Kevin's attention and he turned, only to see something yellow dash up the stairs. Pokeballs opening caught his attention and he turned again to the source. The professor has released the last two.

"Squir-Squirtle!/Bulba-saur!" They shouted in unison.

"Squirtle the water type and Bulbasaur the grass type. The last two starters to choose from."

"Uh, what about the yellow thing that ran upstairs?" Kevin asked, causing Oak to blink in confusion. Eventually it hit him and he laughed.

"Oh, that was a Pikachu. I found him chewing on some wires and caught him. I was thinking about giving him to whoever came last."

"Oh, cool." Kevin replied, before staring down at the two. Squirtle waved it's little hand while Bulbasaur waved one of its vines. He reached down, picked Bulbasaur up, and raised it to eye level. "You're a cute little thing, aren't ya?" He asked, causing the grass type to blush and use one of its vines to rub the back of its head.

"Bulba-Bulbasaur."

"I think I'll take Bulbasaur, Professor Oak." Kevin informed, causing Squirtle to freeze in shock. It lowered its head in sadness, before it was returned. The grass type cheered and proceeded to nuzzle against Kevin's chest.

"Not following in your brothers footsteps I see." Professor Oak laughed, before walking over to a counter to grab the rest of Kevin's supplies.

Kevin had two older brothers, both of whom went on their journeys over eight years before Kevin was born. One had quit about halfway through, and the other had gotten further before quitting. Now one had a job, a home, a wife, two kids with a third on the way, and of course, his Pokémon. The other was a stay at home dad of five kids while the wife worked, they to had a home. But he sent his Pokémon to live with Oak, seeing as how it was hard enough feeding five kids and themselves, let alone multiple Pokémon.

"These are your pokeballs and pokedex." Oak informed as he showed Kevin a tray, filled with the items he just listed. "After battling a wild Pokémon, throw a pokeball at it in order to catch it. If it's weak enough it'll be caught and you'll own it. Whenever you need more pokeballs simply call and I'll send you some extra. Speaking of extra, once you catch six Pokémon, any new ones you catch will be teleported here, which you can trade out for any you have on hand at any time. And finally, the pokedex is to identify new Pokémon you'll meet on your journey."

Nodding, Kevin placed Bulbasaur back onto the table before digging through his backpack. He pulled out a small, gauntlet like device and put it on his left forearm. With it on, he placed each pokeball into one of six slots, with the sixth being empty for the moment. He also placed the pokedex in his right pocket.

"But be warned, there may be trainers from other parts of the world you may come across here in Kanto. Their Pokémon will not be identified, since this pokedex can, for now, only label the ones native here."

"Got it, but how often do trainers from other regions visit?"

"Hmm, not often. You may come across 10 or so, but of course this is just a estimate on all the stories I've heard over the years." Oak stated. "You have a long journey ahead of you, Kevin. Trainers old and new, strong and weak, will challenge both when you most and least expect. Some play clean, others dirty, so it's your job to make sure not only your Pokémon are prepared, but you as well. I've watched and the other three grow from babies to the fine young men and women you are today. I know you'll not only do me and your parents proud, but Pallet Town as well."

Kevin felt chills at that. So much responsibility, and yet, so much encouragement and kind words! People were going to be rooting for him, so he better not disappoint.

"I'll do my best professor! Thank you for all the help!" He said, before turning to Bulbasaur. "Ok Bulbasaur, it's time we get going. I'm going to return you for now, ok?"

"Bulba!" The grass type nodded with a smile, which it kept as red light enveloped and swallowed it whole. Kevin placed the pokeball in the last slot, and walked towards the door.

"Bye professor Oak!"

"Goodbye Kevin! And good luck!"

His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he had the biggest smile he could produce. Nothing could ruin his mood! He opened the door and-

 **Whack!**

He walked into someone, and he clutched his nose in pain.

"Ow! What the?"

"Kevin?"

Opening his eyes, Kevin was surprised at seeing None other than-

"Gary?" Kevin asked, staring down at the brunette as he to, held his nose in pain. They had walked into each other, but only Gary had gone down. "Sorry about that. Didn't see you there." Kevin reached down, offering Gary his hand.

"Of course you didn't loser." Gary grumbled, but did accept it anyway. "Thanks."

Kevin and Gary weren't friends, nor were they enemies. 'Rival' and 'acquaintance' were better ways to describe the two. It'd been this way ever since they were five.

"No problem..."

"So, you got here before me, huh? Who'd you pick?"

"Hmm not telling. Where the fun in that be?" Kevin laughed.

"Typical Kevin. Always making things more difficult then they need to be." Gary sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"It's true! You've always taken the more difficult path! You're hard headed."

"Well at least _I_ didn't blow people up at my seventh birthday party because I kicked a Voltorb!"

"How was I supposed to know it was a Voltorb?!"

"By it's blinking eyes!"

"It was sleeping!"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat, causing them to freeze and turn to the source. Oak stood in the doorway. arms crossed against his chest. "As much as I enjoy you two arguing, it's time for you to begin your journey Kevin. As for you Gary, we still need to get you, your started and supplies."

"Yes professor Oak/Sorry Gramps." The two firmly shook each others hand, trying to squeeze as hard as possible to assert dominance.

"Try to keep up." Kevin grinned, before they let go and he walked down the stairs.

"You better be strong when we meet! I don't wanna wipe the floor with you if you're weak." Gary called, and without turning around, Kevin gave a thumbs up.

 **(Kevin's home)**

"Well aren't you just precious!" Helen exclaimed as she hugged the grass Pokémon tight. Kevin let out a small chuckle at the pleading look Bulbasaur gave him.

He, his parents, and even Eevee were outside on the front porch right now. Brian was holding Eevee in order for him to get a better look at the grass type.

"Bulbasaur huh? Your brothers are going to be disappointed." Brian stated, now using one hand to hold the normal type while he petted Bulbasaur.

"Ha, that's their problem. I tried telling them they couldn't convince me on who to pick."

"Well either way, we're happy with your choice." Helen said, letting Bulbasaur go so it could breath. Eevee jumped out of Brian's arms and sniffed Bulbasaur, who smiled and used one of its vines to say hello.

"They're heading it off already." Kevin smiled, before being pulled into a group hug.

"We love you _so_ much Kevin! Remember that." Helen told.

"And we'll always be proud of you, whether you make it to the league or not, whether you win or not." Brian informed. Kevin hugged back, blinking in order not to cry.

"I know, and I appreciate that. I love you guys, I even love the buttheads too." They smiled and let go, allowing Kevin to look down at Bulbasaur. "Well partner, you ready to go?"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" The grass type smiled, before they walked down the stairs and down the road.

"We love you!" His parents waved.

"I love you guys too! Better watch out, when I come back I'm gonna be a champion!"

And so the two continued their walk down the dirt road, unaware of what the future would bring. But one thing was for sure, they'd face it head on with vim and vigor!

As the journey continues...

However, neither noticed as a boy in his pajamas, with black hair, ran down the dirt road and towards Professor Oaks lab.


	2. Route 1 and Viridian City

We join Kevin and Bulbasaur as they walked further and further away from Pallet Town. The sun was shining bright and a cool freeze swept through the grass and trees. Then suddenly, Kevin remembered something.

"Hey Bulbasaur, mind if I scan you with me pokedex real quick?"

"Bulba!" The grass type sat down as Kevin pulled the device out and opened it.

 _Bulbasaur, the grass and poison type Pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild._

A questioned popped up that read 'Would you like to know the gender'? Kevin figured why not, and hit yes.

 _This Bulbasaur is: female._

"Just another reason why it was a smart choice to pick you." Kevin smiled, before bending down and petting behind her right ear. Bulbasaur smiled and leaned into it.

A rustling from behind caught them off guard, and they turned to the source. A purple and white rat ran out of the grass, and scratched behind its left ear.

"A Rattata." Kevin said, before bringing his pokedex out.

 _A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. Rattata is a normal type. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out in open fields to steal food from_ _stupid_ _travelers._

Another questioned popped up. It read 'Would you like my gender identification program to be automatic'? He hit yes.

 _This Rattata is: male._

"Hmm, it'd probably be good for me to catch it. Last thing I need is to run into a trainer with two or more Pokémon and I only have Bulbasaur." Kevin whispered, before putting the device away and grabbing a spare pokeball. "Ok Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur charged the unsuspecting Rattata and knocked it back. It growled before running at Bulbasaur with its mouth opened wide, teeth gleaming.

"That's a Bite attack! Bulbasaur, dodge it and use Tackle again!"

Bulbasaur jumped to the left, and smashed into Rattata's side. The normal was sent flying and hit a tree, and shook as it tried getting back up. Seeing his chance, Kevin threw the pokeball, which hit Rattata's forehead. It opened and sucked Rattata in before closing. One shake, two shake, three, until finally, it pinged. Smiling, he grabbed the pokeball and showed it to Bulbasaur.

"Amazing job girl! We just caught our first Pokémon!"

"Saur!" She grinned, before jumping up and nuzzling his left leg. He chuckled and returned the affection by petting behind her left ear.

"C'mon, lets let going and catch another!" He exclaimed, before placing the pokeball in the gauntlet.

"Sand? Sandshrew! Shrew!" A voice called from the tall grass. Upon looking closer, a Sandshrew was walking around, looking for someone, or something.

"A Sandshrew?" Kevin asked, before scanning it.

 _Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon, is a ground type. It b_ _urrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food. This Sandshrew is: female._

"Just our luck! We can catch two Pokémon in the same day!" Kevin exclaimed, startling Sandshrew. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur charged the ground type, who ended up jumping to the side. Growling, Sandshrew rolled up into a ball and sped towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it!"

But the attack was too fast. Sandshrew smashed into Bulbasaur, sending her a few feet away.

"Are you okay Bulbasaur?!"

Bulba!" She nodded.

"Excellent. Use Tackle again!"

Bulbasaur ran at Sandshrew again, who dug her hands into the dirt and started throwing it at the grass type.

"Sand Attack and Rollout, not bad. Bulbasaur, dodge it and continue your charge!"

Nodding, she side-stepped the sand and continued her advance, eventually hitting Sandshrew in her side. Angry, Sandshrew attempted another Rollout.

"Bulbasaur, bait Sandshrew into hitting the tree." Kevin spoke without thinking.

Bulbasaur started to run as Sandshrew chased her. Grinning, she ran up to and jumped off the tree, dodging the attack while also getting Sandshrew to injure herself.

"One more Tackle!"

Bulbasaur ran and smashed into Sandshrew's back, causing the Mouse Pokémon to slump down. He threw another pokeball and she got sucked inside. After a few rolls, it dinged, signifying a successful capture. He picked it up and placed it into a slot.

"Good job Bulbasaur! Two down in one day! More days like this, and we'll have that pokedex done in no time." He grinned, which she mimicked.

"Rati/Ratta!" Several chants came from behind them, causing them to freeze. Turning, they saw about 20 Rattata's and 10 Raticate, all of whom looked rather mad about their buddy being caught.

"Bulbasaur return!" Kevin exclaimed, returning the grass type before turning and running away. The Pokémon cried in rage and followed, wanting their friend back.

 **(Viridian City)**

"Oh my, what happened?!" Nurse Joy asked, seeing the out of breath, scratched, and bruised Kevin in front of her desk.

"Ra-Raticate and R-Rattata ch-chased-" He took a deep breath. "-me!"

"Oh, you didn't happen to catch one of their friends, did you?" She questioned, and Kevin nodded. "Well that's why silly. If you find one Rattata, there are often more close by."

"W-Wish my po-pokedex told me t-that." He breathed, before plucking off three pokeballs and placing them onto the counter. "Could you please heal my Pokémon? I need them to face the gym."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But no one's seen the gym leader here in quite some time." She informed, before taking the three and placing them into the healing chamber behind her.

"What?! And no one knows what happened to them?"

"Nope, sorry."

"B-But how have trainers been getting badges then?"

"Well, only one trainer has past through here since the leaders disappearance. But don't worry, Charles Goodshow, owner of the Pokémon League, has said there'll be a replacement long before the league begins." She smiled, before handing him his Pokémon. "Your Pokémon are all healed. Seeing as how it's getting dark outside, would you like a room to spend the night?"

 _'One trainer...Kay!'_

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent, you'll have room 57. Dinner will be served in two hours, and there are phones over to the left incase you would like to call someone." She informed, handing him a key.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Grabbing the key, he walked over to the phone and punched in a phone number. It took a few seconds before someone finally answered. "Mom?"

"Kevin! How've you been, how's the journey so far? Catch any new Pokémon?" Helen asked with a smile.

"Well, other then getting chased by a group of Rattata and Raticate, it's been going pretty well." He grinned sheepishly.

"Rattata and Raticate?! Did you hear that babe?! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Should we come down to where you are?"

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine." He scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I was able to catch a Rattata and Sandshrew! They're pretty strong, and already know a few high level moves."

"Well, we're glad you're having fun and caught a new friend. Just, be careful, please?"

"Don't worry mom, I will. I love you guys."

"And we love you too." They each hanged up, and Kevin sighed in relief. As much as he loved his parents, their overprotectiveness could be such a pain sometimes.

Getting up from the phone, Kevin went to his room and went to sleep. Not noticing the several pairs of angry eyes staring at him through the window.

* * *

 **(So, I've decided to make this story based on both the Anime, which explains the Sandshrew on Route 1, and how I play the Pokémon games, which'll explain Kevin trying to capture literally anything he comes across. I was thinking about having Kevin travel to Route 2, but I figured capturing another Pokémon, since originally Rattata was the only one he captured, would be better for now. Hope you enjoyed!)**


	3. Route 2, and Viridian Forest

**(The next day)**

Kevin woke up bright and early, and stretched until his back cracked. He got out of bed and walked to the cafeteria, where he grabbed some waffles and a few extra cans of Pokémon food (he already had some, but it never hurt to grab extra). After eating, he walked into the main room to give Nurse Joy his key, but was shocked by the sight.

There was a large hole in the ceiling, and black powder stained the walls and floor. Nurse Joy and an Officer Jenny were talking at the front desk.

"Nurse Joy! What happened here?" He asked.

"Team Rocket attempted to steal all of the sick and injured Pokémon I have in the back room last night." She informed solemnly, before perking up. "But thankfully two trainers came and stopped them! So everything's perfectly fine now."

"Eh, not exactly Nurse Joy. We have, from what eyewitnesses have told me, two humans and a talking Meowth on the loose and attempting to steal trainers Pokémon." Jenny sighed.

 _'A talking Meowth?!'_

"Yeah, but at least the boy with his Pikachu stopped them!"

 _'A Pikachu? Hmm, maybe it's Gary. Or is it Ash?'_

"I suppose so. Hey kid, it might be best if you get going. This Center and every direction in a five mile radius will be a crime scene, and I doubt you wanna get stick in the yellow tape."

"No ma'am." He left after that, and with much to think about.

 _'So not only do I have to worry about Rattata and Raticate chasing me, now I might have to deal with some Team Rocket thugs, and either Ash or Gary is catching up to me...I need to distance myself. Ok, I'll try to reach Pewter City by tonight, and if I can, I'll face the gym tomorrow. After some training with Bulbasaur, of course. She'll be my heavy hitter when it comes to Pewter and Cerulean._

When Kevin was a good distance away from the Pokémon Center, an idea popped up. He released Bulbasaur, who stretched and basked in the sun.

"Bulba!" She exclaimed, before nuzzling his leg.

"I'm glad to see you to girl." He laughed while petting her. "I'm gonna release Rattata and Sandshrew, ok? Get ready to meet our new friends!...Again!" He said, before releasing the two in front of him.

"Rata/Sandshrew?" They looked around before eying each other. They smiled, before Rattata tackled Sandshrew playfully. They giggled as they rolled around.

"Oh, I see. You two are buddies! And when Sandshrew was walking around looking for someone, she was looking for you Rattata!"

They each nodded, before getting off of each other and either sat or stood in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to catch both of you and didn't leave the other left out." He smiled, before petting the top of their heads, which they leaned into. "I'm Kevin, and this is Bulbasaur. Although I think you three have already been acquainted."

"Bulba!" She greeted, using her vine to wave hi. The others waved back.

"Ok you three, here's the game plan." He spoke, gaining their attention. "I wanna beat my two friends to Pewter City and get a badge before they can, so we're going to travel through Route 2 and the Viridian Forest and spend the night at the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Got it?"

The three cheered their names in understanding, causing him to smile.

"Awesome. But also, there have been bad people in the area, so I'm going to let the three of you out to walk, just incase I need help, ok? Just watch out for each other." They nodded again, before Rattata took his right, Sandshrew his left, and Bulbasaur upfront. They began to walk down the path towards Route 2, but none were aware of the 30 shadows hiding behind the Center, watching them.

 **(Route 2)**

"Remember, keep your eyes peeled incase you seeing anything." Kevin ordered, causing the three to nod and continue looking around.

As they got deeper into Route 2, there was a sudden increase of trees, so much so it was as if they were in Viridian Forest already! And yet, they hadn't seen one Pokémon.

"Nido/Nido!" Two voices shouted, before shadowy figures popped out of nowhere and smashed in Sandshrew and Rattata.

"Sandshrew! Rattata!" Kevin exclaimed, as he and Bulbasaur ran over to check up on them. "Are you two okay?!"

They nodded, before glaring behind Kevin and Bulbasaur. Turning, they saw two Pokémon, one being light blue and the other being purple. Kevin opened the device and scanned them.

 _Nidoran male, the poison Pokémon. Its horn is larger than the female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful._

 _Nidoran female, the poison Pokémon. Its poison pin is quite powerful for its size, but its horn is smaller than the males._

They growled at Kevin and his Pokémon, scratching the dirt like a Tarous.

"Why'd you attack Sandshrew and Rattata like that?! They were just walking!"

The two cried before charging again.

"Everyone dodge it!" Kevin exclaimed, as he and the three jumped out of the way from the two poison types. "This is getting ridiculous! Sandshrew and Rattata, you ready for a battle?"

"Ratta/Shrew!" They exclaimed, before running in front of Kevin.

The Nidorans went first. They charged at the two, Nidoran male had his horn lowered while aiming at Rattara, while the female jumped with her paw raised, ready to swipe at Sandshrew.

"Rattata, use Bite on Nidoran males horn and toss him. Sandshrew, dodge the females attack and use Rollout.

Doing as told, Rattata opened wide and caught the male before he could attack. Crunching down, Rattata threw him off to the side. Sandshrew dodged the Scratch and used Rollout, before hitting the female in her side. The two crashed into each other, and Kevin proceeded to order another attack before they could get up.

"Alright, Sandshrew use Sand Attack and Rattata use QUick Attack!"

Digging into the ground, Sandshrew threw dirt onto the two poison types. Rattata ran straight forward, between the sand. The two Nidoran got up and turned, before raising and kicking their lower legs.

"That's a Double Kick! Rattata dodge it!"

Doing as he was told, Rattata used his Quick Attack to dodge to the left. The Sand Attack hit the two, cancelling their attacks and also distracting them, allowing Rattata to come from the side and smash into the female.

Nidoran male, seeing that they were going to lose, turned tail and ran away into the bushes. Nidoran female saw this and gasped, feeling her heart brake.

"Rattata use Bite and Sandshrew use Scratch!"

Sandshrew scratched Nidoran females race while Rattata bit her side. Jumping away from the weak poison type, Kevin threw a pokeball and in Nidoran female went. After a few shakes, it dinged, causing Kevin to grin as he picked it up.

"Awesome job you two! Not only did you guys do great in your first battle, but now we captured a new friend!"

"Ratta/Sand/Bulba!" They cheered, the two shook and fell to the ground, panting.

"Guess you two are tired. Return and get some rest." He returned the normal and ground type, but left Bulbasaur out. "Lets get going girl, we need to keep moving."

"Bulba!"

"Ratta/Cate!"

"Of you've _gotta_ be kidding me!" Kevin groaned and turned, seeing the group of angry mouse Pokémon, yet again.

"Bulbaaaaaaa." Bulbasaur mimicked him and groaned in annoyance as well.

"RUN!"

 **(Viridian Forest)**

Kevin was holding onto a tree for support as he and Bulbasaur panted. Each were scratched and bruised from the mouse Pokémon, _and_ they were poked a few times from some Beedrill.

During the chase, Kevin and Bulbasaur ended up taking a left and ran into the middle of a Beedrill hive. Thankfully, they chased the Rattata and Raticate off, unthankfully they chased Kevin and Bulbasaur until the two escaped.

"Why can't we catch a brake?!" Kevin screamed, hitting the tree with what little strength he still had.

"Bulba!"

"Weed! Weedle!" Another new voice exclaimed. The two started looking around, from the ground, to the tops of the trees, to even the bushes, and saw nothing. "Weedle!"

Kevin turned his head, and froze as something with a yellow head, pink nose, and white horn held onto his back and stared at him.

"Uh, hi?"

"Weedle!" The Pokémon head-butted Kevin and jumped off of him. Kevin fell down, clutching onto his nose as Bulbasaur ran to his side.

"Bulba?!"

"I'm going to kill someone!" Kevin exclaimed, glaring at the small Pokémon that jumped from side to side. He scanned it.

 _Weedle, the bug and poison Pokémon._ _The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. This Weedle is: female._

"Weedle? Where'd you come from?" Kevin asked, and thought for a good minute before the answer hit him. "That's why the Beedrill were chasing us! We...we accidentally abducted you."

"Weedle!" The, literal, little bugger shot a web at Bulbasaur, which Kevin blocked using his hand.

"So you wanna fight as well huh? Bulbasaur, use Tackle."

The grass type charged and smacked into Weedle, who was too busy jumping to notice it. Upset, it launched a pink spike at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge that Poison Sting and then use Tackle!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Moving to the right, Bulbasaur dodged it and charged, hitting Weedle again and sending her flying into a tree. Kevin was about to throw a pokeball, but Weedle suddenly started to glow white. They watched, mesmerized, as Weedle started to grow in the light. Soon it died down, revealing a new form. A green Kakuna.

 _Kakuna, the bug and poison Pokémon._ _Kakuna, the transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills. This Kakuna is: female._

"But why is it green?" Kevin questioned, putting the device away. "Oh well, that just makes it even cooler! Bulbasaur use-"

Kevin was cutoff as Bulbasaur leapt, produced two vines from her bulb, and proceeded to smack Kakuna a few times. She grabbed onto the bug type, threw her against a tree, and Tackled her into her. Then another slap with her vine, and Kakuna was knocked out.

"-Tackle...Uh, okay?" Throwing a pokeball, Kakuna was sucked in and captured, causing Bulbasaur to jump with joy. Kevin picked up the ball before turning to Bulbasaur. "That attack, was that Vine Whip?"

She smiled and nodded, before nuzzling his leg.

"You learned a new move?! That's awesome girl!" Picking her up, he hugged her close and laughed. Her first new move! And it was only day two of their journey! "I'm so proud of you girl!"

...silence. Looking down, he realized Bulbasaur was, too, knocked out. From all the running, getting attacked by those rats and Beedrill, and the battle against Weedle/Kakuna, it wasn't a surprised she was so tired. Returning her, Kevin looked around the forest a bit with his hands on his hips.

He was in the middle of the Viridian Forest, with all of his Pokémon either extremely weak or knocked out. There was no one to protect him, and he was at the mercy of every wild Pokémon and trainer from his position to Pewter City...

He booked it.

He ran as fast as he could, never looking back and always letting out a very small screech with every little snapped twig and moving bush. Most of which, came because of him.

As the journey continues...


	4. Battle Aganist the Pewter Gym

**(Pewter City Pokémon Center. The Next Day)**

He ached all over. From the second he opened his eyes, he felt as if a Blastoise had jumped off of a 100 foot diving board and right onto him. And if that wasn't bad enough, he still felt exhausted.

Kevin arrived at the Pokémon Center late last night. First he had his Pokémon healed and then went to go call his parents. He decided to start off with the new Pokémon he had gotten, trying to soften them up for the whole 'chased and attacked by Pokémon' news...they did not take it well.

They yelled at him, a bunch actually, to the point where he had gotten a headache. Eventually they stopped, apologized for yelling, and told them it was only because they were worried for him. He understood, the three said their goodnights and 'I love you' before ending. He went to sleep after that, and even skipped dinner to do so.

Which, sadly, didn't help his aching body or head.

"Good morning!"

"Hello Nurse Joy." He said groggily, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"Tired?" She asked, and he nodded. Smiling, she reached down and opened a mini-fridge, before grabbing a small bottle. "Here, take this. It'll help wake you up _and_ should heal you right away."

"Mint-Gold Berry Smoothie?" Kevin questioned, taking the small bottle from her. Shrugging, he opened and chugged it. After finishing it, he didn't feel different in the slightest, until a cold shudder ran through his body and caused him to shake.

Okay, _now_ he was freezing.

"W-What's in this?"

"Mint and Gold Berry. The Mint will help you stop being tired, and from the stories my sister in Viridian City and you told me, you need as many Gold Berries as you need." She informed with a smile. "The freezing is a small side effect. It should wear off in a few seconds."

Her sister mentioned he was a bit beat up when he came to Viridian, and he had told her of the new injuries when he had arrived in Pewter last night.

"T-Thanks Nurse J-Joy." He stuttered, handing her the bottle back so she could throw it away. And after a few seconds, the freezing stopped, just like she said.

"No problem! So, are you going to face the gym now?"

"Yup. My Bulbasaur should beat the gym leaders Pokémon with no problem! But I do have a Nidoran as backup...speaking of Pokémon, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"Well, Weedle are often brown and Kakuna are yellow. But my Weedle was yellow and evolved into a green Kakuna. Why is that?"

"Oh that's simple! You captured a shiny Weedle."

"Shiny?"

"Yup! Shinies are very rare, and look dramatically different from regular Pokémon. They have a different color scheme, are often bigger, and stronger than their regular counterparts." She informed.

 _'Wow...I have a shiny! I mean, wish it was literally any other Pokémon, but it's awesome I still have one.'_

"Thanks Nurse Joy. I'm going to go face the gym, I'll be back after." He turned and began to walk away.

"Good luck!" She called.

 **(Front of Pewter Gym)**

"I feel like I'm about to throw up." Kevin whispered, staring at the giant stone monstrosity in front of him. The name was proudly displayed in the stone. "Time to meet my maker." He swallowed hard, before walking to and opened the front doors.

As he walked in, Kevin noticed the only thing lighting the large room was the light from outside...that was until the door closed behind him, enveloping him in darkness.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Wish I was, new challenger." A voice said in the shadows, before a light shined down onto a small stage. It revealed a young man with brown skin and hair, his eyes were two lines going from side to side.

 _'Waaay too dramatic of an entrance.'_

"You are here to challenge me, correct?"

"I-I am!" The guy smirked, before all the lights turned on, revealing a battlefield. He stood from his sitting position, walked towards one end of the field, and Kevin did the same with the other end.

"You're the second trainer to challenge me this week. I hope you put up a better fight than the girl before you."

 _'Kay!'_

"The girl...did she lose?"

"I'll tell you if you win." He said with a smirk. "Name's Brock, and this will be a two on two Pokemon battle. Once one sides Pokemon is unable to battle, the match is over. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok, release your Pokemon!" Brock exclaimed, before releasing a rock with two arms and a face.

"Geo-dude!" It exclaimed. Kevin scanned it.

 _Geodude, the Rock and Ground type Pokemon._ _Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks. This Geodude is: male._

"Alright, Bulbasaur come on out!" Kevin released the grass type Pokemon, much to Brocks hidden dismay.

"As challenger, you have the first move!"

"Alright! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur had two of her vines charged at the rock type.

"Geodude, use Rollout to dodge it!"

"Geo!" Curing up into a ball, Geodude started rolling around the field, outrunning the vines like it was nothing.

"Bulbasaur, have one vine chase after him and use the other to cut him off!"

"Bulba!" Doing as Kevin told, Bulbasaur made one vine go in another direction as the other followed. Geodude was too focused on escaping the one, he didn't notice as the other came from the side, blindsiding him. He was thrown back into a pile of rocks, with an imprint on his cheek.

"Geodude! Get back up and dodge the other vine!"

 _'Other vine?'_ Geodude thought, opening his eyes only to see as the other green appendage fly at him. He screwed his eyes shut as it hit him, knocking him through the pile of rocks, and into a wall.

"Geo-duuude." He mumbled in his knocked out state. Brock sighed and returned the little boulder.

 _'It just had to be a grass type. At least I won't hear Misty talking about how water types are the best.'_

"Geodude is unable to battle. I shall now release my second Pokémon." Brock informed, putting Geodude's pokeball back and exchanging it for another. Throwing the pokeball into the air, a giant snake of boulders crashed onto the floor, shaking the whole building.

"Oniiiiiiiix!" It roared.

"This...might be a bit of a challenge." Kevin said, scanning the Pokémon.

 _Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground, which shakes when it raises it's thunderous roar. It can move through the ground at 50 miles per hour. This Onix is: female._

"Bulbasaur, I'm gonna give you a break. Is that ok?"

"Bulba!" She nodded enthusiastically, staring up at the gigantic Pokémon. She was returned to her pokeball, which Kevin placed onto his gauntlet.

"Ok, your turn Nidoran!" He exclaimed, throwing another pokeball into the air. It opened, freeing the female poison type.

 _'A Nidoran? Why does she look so sad? But more importantly, poison types moves aren't very effective against rock and ground types...unless it knows Double Kick!'_

"Same as before, you have the first move."

"Alright! Nidoran, use Tackle to get in close and attack with Double Kick!" Kevin ordered. But he was confused when she didn't move. Nidoran just sat there, staring down at the ground. "N-Nidoran? What's wrong girl?"

"Onix, use Tackle."

Roaring, Onix started snaking her way towards Nidoran, crashing through and destroying any rocks in her way.

"Dodge it Nidoran!" Kevin exclaimed, which fell on deaf ears.

Nidoran was thrown back as the Tackle connected, sending the small mouse flying and crashing onto the first floor.

She didn't bother getting back up.

"Onix, use Bide and finish this."

Doing as she was told, Onix used her tail to grab Nidoran. She curled her tail around her, before squeezing and tightening it. Kevin could only watch in fear as the snack attacked his little mouse. And after a few squeezes, Nidoran was knocked out.

"Nidoran is unable to battle. Please release your second and final Pokemon." Brock ordered as Onix gently placed Nidoran at Kevin's feet. He sighed sadly, before returning her.

"Ok, it's all up to you Bulbasaur!" Kevin released Bulbasaur again, his last hope at beating Brock and Onix.

"Bulba." She swallowed hard, staring up at the giant rock type.

"We can do this Bulbasaur! We just gotta believe! Are you with me?"

"Bulba!"

"Awesome. Use Vine Whip!" Sprouting two vines from her bulb, Bulbasaur sent them towards Onix at high speeds.

"Burrow under ground to dodge it. Then use Tackle."

Onix roared, before diving and digging straight down into the ground. The Vine Whip attack just barley missed Onix's tail.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought." Kevin grunted. "Bulbasaur, the ground underneath is shaking as Onix moves. Feel for it, and dodge it before she can attack you!"

Nodding, Bulbasaur closed her eyes and touched the ground with her vines. They were able to sense movement underground.

She concentrated, feeling the ground nice and slow. Opening her eyes, she jumped out of the way just as Onix came bursting from the round. With her vines still out, she was able to get two good hits on Onix before the rock/ground type tunneled back underground.

"Good hits Bulbasaur! Keep doing that and we should have this in the bag!"

 _'This is bad.'_ Brock thought with a small growl. _'Bulbasaur can sense where Onix, and will just jump out of the way when Onix comes out. Guess all I can do is tire her out.'_

"Onix, keep coming out from the ground and dig a new hole every time!"

Roaring, Onix continued popping out from the ground, only to dive back down into a new hole. Bulbasaur tried and tried getting Onix with her vines, but missed every time. Kevin gritted his teeth, and realized Bulbasaur was panting from being tired.

"Bulbasaur, I've ran out of ideas. Do you have any?"

"Bulba!" She nodded before feeling the ground again. Bulbasaur knew both her and Onix were weak, and with just one good shot, she could win this. Or lose it, since she only had enough energy for one final attack.

Onix was slivering from left to right, trying to confuse the grass type. But Bulbasaur knew better, Onix was predictable.

Opening her eyes, Bulbasaur shot something from her bulb to the right side of the field, just as Onix came rocketing out. It hit Onix's mid-section, before the rock type dug back underground. With her legs wobbling, Bulbasaur fell down, breathing heavily but still conscious.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Onix's roar of pain erupted from underground. Digging to the top, Onix emerged with vines covering her entire form. This of course shocked Kevin and Brock, while Bulbasaur smirked at her handy worked.

"That's Leech Seed! Shake it off Onix!"

Onix roared and whipped her body back and forth, smashing and rubbing against the ground as the vines sucked the energy out of her. It was too much, and soon Onix became limp on the ground. She was knocked out, and Kevin and Bulbasaur has won! Brock sighed, but knew when he was beat.

"Onix is unable to battle! Both my Pokemon are knocked out, therefore I declare the challenger, Kevin, the winner of the match!" Brock exclaimed, returning Onix. "You did good girl."

"Alright! We won, we won, we won!" Kevin exclaimed, scooping up Bulbasaur into his arms and hugging her close. Bulbasaur let out a small cheer as well and nuzzled against him. "You did amazing girl! I'm so proud of you!"

"Bulba-saur."

"Both of you did amazing." Brock congratulated as he walked up to the two. "I wasn't expecting that Leech Seed, or that great timing when Bulbasaur shot it."

"Yeah, neither was I." Kevin grinned, petting the top of Bulbasaur's head as she rested in his arms.

"As proof of your victory over the Pewter City gym, I present to you, the Boulder Badge." Brock stated as he handed Kevin a small, grayish-silver badge. Accepting it, Kevin grinned as he showed it to Bulbasaur.

"Look Bulbasaur! Our first badge!...Bulbasaur?" Taking a closer look at the grass type, he realized she had become unconscious while he and Brock were talking. Smiling, he returned her and placed the pokeball back onto his gauntlet. "Now, about my question."

"Well, I am a man of my word. Yes, the girl from before did lose. All she had was a Charmander that knew fire and normal type attacks. Geodude beat them easily."

"And then she cussed you out, probably threw a rock or something at you, and left. Right?" He asked, causing Brock to chuckle.

"Right on the nose. I assume she's your friend?"

"Yup. We grew up together in Pallet Town, and she's always been a hot-head."

"I can tell...do you mind if I ask a question real quick?"

"No, go ahead."

"Your Nidoran didn't fight, and looked pretty upset when she was released. What happened to her?"

Cocking his head, Kevin thought about it for a minute or two. Trying to remember what had happened in the forest.

"Well on my way here she and a male Nidoran attacked me and my Pokemon. We fought back and when we started to win, the male ran away and left the female behind. We ended up capturing her."

"Ah, I see. She was abandoned by her friend, or potentially, her mate. It explains why she looked so sad." Brock explained.

"Oh...any idea on how I could help?"

"Sorry, but none come to mind. She should come around eventually, but until then, I wouldn't let her battle." Brock continued. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go heal my Pokemon. I'm sure more trainers will be by sometime soon."

"Yeah, you should be getting another two from Pallet Town. Good luck, and thanks Brock." Kevin turned began walking away.

"I appreciate it. Stay safe on your travels!"


	5. Mt Moon

**(The Next Day)**

After getting his Pokémon healed, Kevin decided to take a look at the large map the Pokémon Center had on display. He (with the help of Nurse Joy) decided that going to Cerulean City would be the best move, especially since the Cerulean Gym used water types. He already had a Bulbasaur that knew strong grass type moves, and he could potentially capture a another grass or electric type on the way there.

He sighed however, since there was only one short way to get there, through Mt. Moon. There were two things (among many others) that Kevin really hated; cramped places and the dark. He was just happy that Nurse Joy understood his hate and gave him a flashlight to not only use, but also to keep.

"Are you heading out now?" Nurse Joy asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah...I was just hoping to find a better route. But any other way I take will just take me twice as long." He sighed again, prompting Nurse Joy to give him a sad smile.

"I know how you feel, it's always such a pain when I'm trying to visit my sister in Cerulean or vice-versa. But on the bright side, I've heard rumors that Mr. Goodshow is planning on doing something about it very soon. Such as implementing something similar to a ski lift."

"Hopefully it'll be soon." He muttered. "Thanks for everything Nurse Joy. I'm gonna head out and try to get to Cerulean. Goodbye."

"Good luck on your journey." She waved as he walked away.

 **(Mt. Moon entrance)**

"C'mon out Bulbasaur! Kakuna!" Two shapes of light appeared on the ground, which soon died down to reveal Bulbasaur and Kakuna.

"Bulba!"

"Kaku-kaku."

"Alright you two, we're about to head in Mt. Moon. This will be perfect time to get some battle experience for the two of you, especially since you're both so close to evolving. But I'm sorry Kakuna, since you only know Harden you'll only be able to take some hits instead of giving some. Are you okay with that?"

The bug type seemed to nod at the idea, causing Kevin to smile.

"Alright. Lets get this over with." He entered the cave, with Bulbasaur and Kakuna (who sat atop of Bulbasaur's bulb) following close behind. The inside of the cave was illuminated slightly from outside, so he didn't feel the need to use the flashlight just yet.

The inside of the mountain was very basic. Brown coloring and a high ceiling, with piles of rocks scattered around in no particular pattern.

"Keep an eye open you two. There's no telling what's in here with us." Kevin informed, which didn't help their confidence.

The further they walked, and less light they had coming from the entrance. Eventually Kevin was forced to break out and use the flashlight, which he had pointed at the ceiling at the time of activating.

Multiple loud screeches could be heard after doing so. The looked up, and screamed as an army of over 20 Zubat started flapping their wings, after being rudely awaken from their naps. The bats departed from the ceiling and started flying after them, prompting them to run away.

"Why do Pokemon hate me?!" Kevin exclaimed as he tried swatting some of the attacking bats away. Some managed to nip his shoulders, arms, and legs while Bulbasaur used Kakuna as a shield. Kakuna used Harden so the damage it was taking was lessened. Kevin, being Kevin, also decided this was the best time to scan at least one of them.

 _Zubat, the bat Pokemon, is a poison and flying type. Zubat often form colonies in perpetually dark places. They are known to use ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets. This Zubat is: male._

"That would be so much more cooler if we weren't being attacked!"

 **(Further into the mountain)**

"Is...everyone...okay?" Kevin questioned, gasping for air as he clung onto a wall for support. They had just finished running away from the Zubat, who he could only assume went back to take a nap.

"Bulba-saur." Bulbasaur nodded, presenting herself and showing she didn't have a scratch.

"Well that's goo-wait, how come you weren't hit? Like not even once?"

"Kaku-kaku." Kakuna rolled off of Bulbasaur's back and towards Kevin. He picked her up, only to gasp when he realized she was covered in scratch marks. "Bulbasaur! Did you use Kakuna as a shield?"

"Bulba!" She nodded again.

"When I said Kakuna was going to have to take some hits, I didn't mean use her as a shield." He scowled, placing the bug type back onto Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur." She lowered her head, as if apologizing. Kakuna just rocked back and forth, letting her know it was okay.

"Geo/Geo/Geo/Geo/Geo/Geo/Geo/Geo! Dude!"

"Oh great." Kevin sighed, shining the flashlight onto the cave floor. Different rock piles began to stir and move, before eight Geodude's emerged from them, all of whom looked rather mad.

"Geodude!" They exclaimed, before using Roll Out and blasting towards the three.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to knock them and use Leech Seed to keep them from getting close. Kakuna use...well use Harden."

The two nodded, before getting into action. Bulbasaur shot five seeds onto the floor, and began swatting at the Geodude's as they got close. Kakuna used Harden and went head to head against one Geodude. It would roll back and slam into Kakuna again and again, but the bug type held strong. Eventually she was able change Geodude's course, and get the rock type into rolling into a Leech Seed.

"Geodude!" It exclaimed in pain, trying to use its hands to remove the vines that had wrapped around its body, before finally getting it off. Instead of sticking around, it rolled away to avoid any more damage and being captured.

Several more cries rang throughout the cave walls as other Geodude's fell victim to the Leech Seed trap. Four others rolled away from the battle, leaving only three Geodude's left. Another rolled away from a rather hard Vine Whip smack, while the other ran away from Kakuna who wouldn't back down. Now, only one remained.

"Geo." It huffed, clawing at the dirt like a Tauros. "Dude!" It exclaimed, curling into a ball before charging at them.

"Kakuna, use Harden to hold it back. Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed to make it weak."

They nodded before doing what Kevin had ordered. Kakuna used Harden and met Geodude head on, keeping the boulder in place while Bulbasaur got into position. With a clear shot it fired the Leech Seed, which hit Geodude's side.

The rock type stopped its Roll Out and roared in pain, trying to wipe off the vines that were attaching to its body.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip while it's distracted!"

Two vines erupted from Bulbasaur's bulb and flew towards Geodude. It smacked the boulder with eyes away from Kakuna and sent it flying into a wall, where it cried in pain again when the seed continued draining its energy and health. Soon the screaming stopped and Geodude laid there on the ground, unconscious.

Smiling, Kevin threw a pokeball and it smacked Geodude's forehead before sucking it inside. Three rolls later it 'dinged', signaling that it was captured.

"Well it's only been like 20 minutes and we've already been attacked by a small army of Zubat and Geodude, but at least we caught a new Pokémon." He stated, trying to look on the bright and ignoring the glares his two Pokémon were sending his way. "And you two have gotten loads of experience at this point. That's a good thing...right?" He asked while picking up the pokeball.

"Kaku/Bulba." They grumbled, not wanting to admit that he was right.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy." Voices kept chanting over and over again.

"You guys hear that?" Kevin asked suddenly, trying to pinpoint the origin of the noise.

"Bulba/Kuka." The two Pokémon nodded before Bulbasaur began walking around. She walked towards one entrance and listened. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

"Is it in there?" Kevin questioned as he walked over. The voices did seem to increase in volume. "We could go that way...but at the same point and time we have no clue what we might have to deal with."

There was a sudden low growling sound in the room they were currently in. It was definitely _not_ a Geodude or Zubat.

"Looks like we're going that way!"

 **(Further in)**

Kevin and his Pokemon continued walking through the cave, listening as the chants became louder and louder every few steps. They were all on edge since they were walking towards the unknown, and didn't know if they would be attacked or not. They weren't in the mountain that long and they were already chased by Zubat and ambushed by Geodude!

"Be on your guard you two. We have no idea what's up ahead." Kevin ordered, causing the two to nod in understanding. There was light at the end of the tunnel, and for his and his Pokemons sake, he didn't dare any kind of joke. When they reached it they were shocked at what they found.

It was a giant room carved in the mountain, with a circle missing from the top as if it were carved out. A gigantic black stone of some kind sat in the middle, and little pink Pokemon danced around it. Some were taking smaller black rocks and were placing them at the giant rocks base. It all glittered in the sunlight.

Since they were all distracted, Kevin pulled out his pokedex and scanned one of them.

 _Clefairy, the fairy Pokemon, is a normal type. Its magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found in only certain areas. This Clefairy is: female._

"Clefairy huh?" Kevin asked himself as he took a step closer, trying to get a better look at them. But in doing so he accidentally kicked a small rock, which skidded over and into the foot of one of the Clefairys. He and his Pokemon froze.

"Clefairy?" The Pokemon questioned, looking down to see what had hit it. When she saw it was a small rock, she was curious as to how it hit her. Looking up, she noticed a human and two Pokemon staring at them. "Clefairy!"

The other Clefairy turned to see what she was yelling about, and also noticed the human and two Pokemon who were watching them. Now all of their eyes were on the three.

"W-We come in peace!" Kevin exclaimed, raising his hands into the air to show that he meant no harm. Bulbasaur did the same with her vines and Kakuna...well Kakuna face-planted on the ground. One Clefairy squinted and gasped when she realized the Pokémon were injured.

"Clefairy!"

Two Clefairy nodded and ran behind a pile of rocks. After a few seconds they emerged, each carrying a purple bottle. They walked up to Kevin and pointed from the bottle to his Pokemon. He knew what these bottles were, they were potions.

"Clefairy?"

"You...want to heal them?" Kevin asked, and received nods from the two fairy types. "Uh, yeah sure...go ahead."

Smiling, they shook the bottles and started spraying Bulbasaur and Kakuna. They each winced as the sprays hit, but after a few seconds they sighed in relief as the scratches disappeared.

"Are you two feeling better?"

"Bulba!"

"Kakua."

The Clefairys cheered in happiness, glad they were able to help out the human and his Pokemon.

"Clefairy." Another Clefairy tugged on Kevins shorts, which grabbed his attention.

"Yes Clefairy?"

Jumping up, the Clefairy grabbed onto his hand and began leading him towards the pile of rocks. Bulbasaur grabbed Kakuna and followed, just incase they tried anything sketchy.

"Clefairy." She pointed from the pile of rocks, to him, and to the base of the giant one in the middle of the room.

"You want me to help?"

"Clefairy!" She and the others cheered in agreement.

"Well...I guess we can help for a little bit, seeing as how you healed my Pokemon and didn't attack us." He trailed off, before bending to grab a few. "Help me out Bulbasaur. Put Kakuna down and do whatever the Clefairy say."

Nodding, Bulbasaur placed Kakuna against the wall and grabbed a rock in each of her vines. Kevin carried three rocks in his left hand and one in his right.

For the next 20 minutes Kevin and Bulbasaur helped the Clefairy place rocks around the giant rocks base. The rock pile next to her had diminished significantly since they began to help. Kakuna just watched, keeping an eye on all the Clefairy just incase.

"Just a few more rocks left to go." Kevin sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as the sun continued beating down on him.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur nodded before the two went back to the pile. They were stopped, however, when one of the Clefairy stood in front of the pile.

"Is everything ok?"

"Clefairy." He nodded, before point to the remaining rocks, to himself, and to the base.

"You guys are going to handle the rest?" He questioned and received a nod. "Ok cool. Say, do you know the way out of here?"

He nodded before pointing to another tunnel entrance on the other side of the room. It was between two others.

"Thank you for much! Bulbasaur grab Kakuna, we're getting out of here."

"Bulba!" She nodded before reaching out and grabbing Kakuna with her vines. Placing the bug type onto her back, she began walking towards the tunnel.

There was a tugging on his shorts yet again. Looking down he noticed another Clefairy looking up at him, but this one was holding something. It looked like a rock

"Clefairy!" She grinned, before raising her hand with the rock in it. She tugged on his shorts yet again. "Clefairy!"

"Is that for me?" He asked, and smiled when she nodded. "Thank you so much."

He took the stone from the fairy type and looked at it. It a small and slim gray rock with multiple edges. Taking off his backpack he placed the stone inside, but when he was taking his hand out one of his spare pokeballs rolled out and hit the ground. It expanded and rolled over to the Clefairy. Tilting her head to the side, she tapped it before being sucked in. Kevin watched, frozen, with wide eyes as it rolled back and forth before stopping with a 'ding' sound. It glowed white before disappearing.

"Clefairy." Turning around, he noticed all of the Clefairy's had a dark look in their eyes. They cried out in unison before charging him, little hands raised and ready to attack.

"Run! Again!"

* * *

 **(I know Clefairy is technically a Fairy type now. But I'm writing this story exactly as the original Pokemon. Which means Clefairy will stay a normal type.)**


	6. Team Rocket Strikes!

**(Route 4. Outside of Mt. Moon)**

Kevin was laying face-first on the ground, panting and trying to catch his breath. Bulbasaur and Kakuna were leaning against the side of the mountain, glaring at him.

"Bulba-Bulbasaur!"

"It's not my fault!" Kevin exclaimed, assuming he knew what Bulbasaur was saying. "I didn't _mean_ to capture that Clefairy! It was an accident!"

"Bulbasaur." She grumbled, knowing he was right. She was just mad they had gotten chased for about the fourth time since their journey had begun.

After lying on the ground for a few more minutes, Kevin finally stood up and start to stretch. His body cracked loudly a few times, causing a somewhat pleasant shudder to run through him.

"We're only a day or so in and already I want a vacation." He sighed, before plucking their pokeballs off of their gauntlet. "Bulbasaur and Kakuna, return."

A red light enveloped the two before they were sucked into their respective pokeballs. He placed them back into their respective slots before grabbing another one.

"I don't see any wild Pokémon or trainer out here, and I _really_ need to get you into a fighting spirit. Come on out Nidoran." Tossing the ball into the air, a light escaped and hit the ground. It died down and revealed the blue poison type.

"Nido." She sighed, head lowered to stare at the dirt. Sighing himself Kevin sat down beside of her.

"Nidoran." He said softly, and she turned her head to look away. "I know you're sad. I'm sad that you're sad. We're just two bundles of sadness right now. But it'll be okay. That other Nidoran? He didn't deserve you." He smiled and gently placed his hand on her back. Nidoran got up and walked a few inches away so he couldn't touch her. Again, he sighed.

"Rattata use Quick Attack!" A female voice ordered.

Before they could blink a small purple body rushed from the bushes and smashed into Nidoran. She cried out in pain as she was launched back, hitting the ground a few times as she went.

"Hey, what was that about?! Who did that?!" Kevin exclaimed, glaring at the bushes that the Rattata stood in front from.

Laughter could be heard before two figures walked out from behind two trees. One was a tall male with medium sized hair and a tall female with long blonde hair. They each wore black clothing with a big, red 'R' plastered on the front of their shirts. In front of the female stood a Rattata and in front of the male a small, beige Pokémon.

"Prepare for trouble…" The female started to sing.

"And make it double!" The male continued.

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!" They sang in unison.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

They struck a pose as did their Pokémon. Kevin just stared, utterly and completely confused. Before he pulled out his pokedex and scanned the one Pokémon.

 _Mankey, the pig money Pokémon, is a fighting type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch. This Mankey is: male._

… _New file added! Mankey's temper. Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible._

"Is…Is this some kind of prank? Did Gary put you up to this?" Kevin gasped. "Did _Kay_?! She's trying to keep me stalled so I can't catch up to her! Isn't she?!"

It was 'Butch' and 'Cassidy's' turn to blink and stare in confusion.

"Have you never heard of Team Rocket? Or about us?" Cassidy asked, gesturing to both her and Butch.

"Should I have?"

"Yes!" They shouted in unison, startling both Kevin and their Pokémon. "We're apart of an evil organization that captures and steals trainers Pokémon!"

"What?!" He gasped, before remembering what the Nurse Joy in Viridian City told him.

"And we're here for your Nidoran!" Butch grinned. "Mankey, use Karate Chop!"

Nodding the pig monkey ran towards Nidoran, his hand glowing a bright white. Nidoran closed her eyes, ready to be hit. She didn't care anymore, life wasn't worth living without her love.

But the hit never came. Instead the sunlight was blocked and there was a grunt on pain. Opening her eyes, she watched as Kevin was skipped across the ground like a rock on water. With a groan he sat up, wincing as he grabbed onto left side.

"You're not…taking her from me." He growled, pushing himself to stand up. He wobbled but didn't fall backdown. He plucked two pokeballs from his gauntlet and released Bulbasaur and Kakuna.

"Bulba-Bulbasaur!"

"Kaku-Kaku."

"A shiny Kakuna? That would make a nice present for the boss." Butch whispered to Cassidy.

"Guys, we have a real fight on our hands. These two are trying to steal Nidoran from us. We can't let that happen. Understand?"

The two nodded before turning to Butch and Cassidy, glaring at both of them and their Pokémon.

"Pathetic. Rattata use Quick Attack!"

"Mankey use another Karate Chop."

The two Pokémon rushed at Bulbasaur and Kakuna. A white trail being left behind Rattata as it ran.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle on Mankey and Kakuna use Harden to keep Rattata back."

Bulbasaur charged at Mankey while a white light glossed over Kakuna. Rattata hit Kakuna hard and kept pushing, but Kakuna held strong and kept Rattata from going any further.

Bulbasaur slammed into Mankey's chest, sending the fighting type flying back. But before it could hit the ground, he used his tail to stop him the hitting the ground and get back into a fighting stance.

Nidoran watched as they fought. Rattata continued ramming into and trying to push Kakuna out of its way. Bulbasaur and Mankey traded blow for blow, trying to defeat one another.

They were fighting for her, fighting to protect her…Nidoran never did that for her. He ran away and ditched her when they Kevin and his Pokémon fought back. Even Kevin took a Karate Chop for her.

Kakuna kept slamming against Rattata, feeling herself get slowly pushed back every few hits. She was able to slap Rattata back a few feet. Rattata shook its head and growled before charging again, only to get hit in its side and get launched away. Kakuna turned and noticed that Nidoran now stood beside her.

"Kaku."

"Nido." She smiled and nodded before turning towards Butch and Cassidy, just in time to watch as Bulbasaur sent Mankey flying back.

Before anyone could attack again, Kakuna and Bulbasaur were suddenly engulfed in a white light. Kevin watched, mesmerized as their forms shifted and changed under the light. Soon it died down, revealing Kevin's new Pokémon.

"Ivy-Ivysaur." Ivysaur looked down at her feet and looked at ger bulb, noticing that it opened and now a red bulb stood in its place.

"Beedrill." Beedrill started down at its new stingers and looked back at her new wings. She clapped her stingers together and smiled at the new sound. She was still green, just like her previous form.

"You two evolved!" Kevin exclaimed with a giant grin, trying to keep his excitement down since they were, ya know, dealing with Team Rocket thugs.

"Evolved or not we'll still be taking them from you!" Cassidy growled. "Rattata use Hyper Fang!"

"And Mankey use Fury Swipes!"

Rattata's fang grew a few inches before it charged at them while Mankey charged with his paws raised.

"Ivysaur use Poison Powder, Beedrill use Twineedle, Nidoran use Double Kick!"

A purple powder exited from Ivysaur's bulb and flew towards Mankey and Rattata. It covered them from head to paw and stopped their attacks. They began to shake as the poison started kicking in.

Nidoran charged towards Rattata and turned around, before extending its back legs and kicking Rattata in the face. The rat was sent flying back to Cassidy's feet.

Beedrill flew in fast and headed towards Mankey. With her stingers raised she stabbed Mankey in the chest twice. Mankey flew in the air and landed at Butch's feet. The two Pokémon tried getting back up, only to fall back down, unconscious. Butch and Cassidy growled before returning their Pokémon.

"Since you two are criminals without any Pokémon, are you going to come with me to Officer Jenny without fighting back?" Kevin asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Ha! Superior members of Team Rocket like us never get captured." Cassidy grinned before throwing something onto the ground. Smoke exited the object and obscured Kevin and his Pokemons vision. Beedrill used her wings to flap the smoke away and revealed the two were now missing.

"Where'd they go?"

The reviving of an engine answered his question. A black and red motorcycle with two people on it drove through the bushes and away from Kevin, escaping from him. Beedrill buzzed and started flying into the air to chase, but was stopped when Kevin grabbed her arm.

"Let them go. There's no way we'd be able to catch them." Kevin gritted his teeth. "The three of you did amazing by the way! And you and Ivysaur even evolved. I'm so proud of you three." He smiled at them.

Ivysaur grinned and rubbed against his leg, Beedrill buzzed and her wings flapped excitedly, and Nidoran jumped high into his chest. He was quick to catch Nidoran before she began nuzzling his chest.

"I'm especially proud of you! You practically saved us Nidoran, good job!"

The small poison mouse smiled and nuzzled harder into his chest, her little blue cheeks turning a darker shade.

"Nido!" She exclaimed happily, causing Kevin to chuckle.

"I'm gonna return the three of you, okay? You've had a long day, I'm sure Sandshrew and Rattata can take care of anything I run into."

The three nodded before they returned. Satisfied with the turn of events, he continued his way to Cerulean City, excited for his next gym battle.

He was, however, unaware of a pair of blue eyes staring at him from a tree branch full of leaves. A small little pink tail poked out of the leaves, swishing back and forth.


	7. Cerulean City Gym and Route 24

**(Cerulean City Pokémon Center)**

"Here you go! All of your Pokémon in tip-top condition." Nurse Joy smiled as she sat a tray of six pokeballs on the desk. Kevin picked them up and placed them in his gauntlet one by one.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy! May I use the videophone please?"

"Of course young man, they're always open to the public." With a wink she walked away and help another trainer. Kevin walked over to the phone and dialed a number, before waiting for someone to pick up.

"Oh, hello there Kevin!" Professor Oak greeted as his face flashed on the screen. "How are things going so far on your journey?"

"Eh, interesting?" Kevin chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've just arrived in Cerulean City."

"Already? My, you and Kay are so eager to get those badges!" He smiled. "And you're pretty eager at catching Pokémon! So far out of the four, you have the most with seven."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Gary is second with five, Ash is third with three, and Kay…well she only has her starter." Oak sighed.

"So, I assume that means she didn't get her Cerulean Gym badge?"

"Oh, no she did. She didn't tell me how exactly, which is strange. I guess the gym leader just took it easy on her."

"I guess so…speaking of Pokémon, how's my Clefairy?"

"She's doing just fine! She's seemed to take a shining to me, it's so cute and helps take a load off of my shoulders since she's dead set on helping me around the lab and ranch." He gave a belly laugh, which got Kevin grinning.

"That's good to hear."

"Indeed. Also, I must congratulate you on your Kakuna capture! Shinies are extremely hard to find and most trainers spend their whole lives just to find one! But with you not only finding but capturing one in the first week of your journey? It's amazing!"

"Thanks Professor Oak." Kevin grinned, blushing at the praise. "I'm gonna hang up and call me parents. Is that okay?"

"Of course my boy! Good luck with your gym battle and stay safe on your journey!"

"Thank you Professor Oak, goodbye!"

The two hung up before Kevin dialed another number. He drummed his fingers across his knee, wincing at the stinging pain on his left side of his torso.

"Hi baby!"

Kevin jumped in his seat and looked up. He smiled when he saw his mothers and fathers face flash on the screen.

"Hi guys. Just wanted to call and let you know I'm in Cerulean City."

"Already? Wow, took your brothers each a week and a half to get there." Brian commented.

"Yeah. And I'm doing good too. Still a little hurt from Viridian Forest, but I'll live." He lied, trying not to wince as the pain in his left continued stabbing him violently.

"Well that's good at least. Remember, you can come home at anytime for any reason, okay?" Helen informed, trying not to look worried.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I'm gonna go face the gym now, I love you guys."

"We love you too." They each hung up, allowing Kevin to finally wince in pain.

"I should ask Nurse Joy if she has a gold berry smoothie like the one from Pewter City." He told himself before getting up and walking out the door. "But first, lets get this battle over with."

 **(Cerulean City gym)**

Kevin blinked in surprise when he arrived at the gym. He didn't know what to expect, but a line of screaming teen/young girls and their parents was at the very bottom of the list.

A guy stood in front of the main entrance, arms crossed against his chest with a scowl. He couldn't be any older then 25, yet he was completely bald. The guy wore blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with a white Pokémon on its front. The Pokémon was long, with a tail and white horn of its head.

"Are you a trainer?" A female voice questioned. Jumping in surprise, Kevin turned and noticed a tanned woman with light blue hair staring at him. She wore the exact same clothes as the man, but held a clipboard, and had a headset on.

"Uh, y-yeah. What's going-"

"We got another Marty." She spoke into her mic, cutting him off. "Just go up by that guy and he'll give you what you need. Hurry it up, we have things to do." She informed, pointing to the bald guy.

"Yeah but-" She walked away, not bothering to hear what he had to say. Sighing, he walked through the grass and up towards 'Marty'.

"You the trainer?" He asked when Kevin got close, a small wooden table stood next to him. On it was a box filled with…badges?

"Yes. What's exactly-" Kevin was quick to slap both his hands over his chest when Marty threw something at him. "going on? What?" Looking down, he realized it was a blue waterdrop.

"Congratulations, you've beat the Cerulean Gym, here's your badge, blah, blah, blah, you get the drill. Next!" He shouted, before taking the tickets of a mother and her young daughter.

"I-I can't take this. Aren't I supposed to fight for it?"

"Kid, look, the gym leaders are busy right now and can't battle ya, okay? Take the badge and get outta here before I call Officer Jenny and say you're disturbing the peace." Marty growled, before taking the tickets from a family of five.

Eyes wide, Kevin decided to walk away and grumbled under his breath, calling the dude a jerk among many other things.

The whole walk back to the Pokémon Center Kevin just stared down at the badge, feeling guilty even though he did nothing wrong. Gym battles were meant to challenge trainers and to see if they could continue on their journey. How was he supposed to know if he was ready to move on if the gym leader wouldn't face him?

And why would you be a gym leader if you aren't going to fight the trainers that come your way? It just didn't make any sense, and angered Kevin beyond belief. But he couldn't exactly do anything at this point, other than walk away and come back in the near future to challenge them.

"Well that didn't take long. How did the gym battle go?" Nurse Joy asked as he entered the Pokémon Center.

"Uh, good. It went…pretty good?" Kevin lied. "I was hoping it'd take longer though. Now I have nothing to do and I don't really want to move on to the next gym yet."

"Why not explore Route 24 for the rest of the day?"

"Where's Route 24?"

"Just North of Cerulean City. There's multiple species of water type Pokémon, along with some bug and grass types. And believe me, you'll definitely need some water types for some of the future gyms."

"Yeah, I guess I'll check it out Nurse Joy. Thank you." With a smile he turned to exit the Center yet again.

"Have fun and stay safe!"

 **(Route 24)**

True to her word, Route 24 was just a short walk from the Pokémon Center. A large wooden bridge stretched across a fairly large lake. A patch of grass sat to the lakes left, and a strip of land sat to its right.

Walking over to the lake, Kevin smiled as he watched different water types swim around in the water. A small, red crab, a yellow duck swam next to each other, a blue tadpole and a white/orange fish were among those swimming.

He grinned when a red fish with a white tail came swimming up to him. He began scanning it.

 _Magikarp, the fish Pokémon, is a water type. In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. This Pokémon is: female._

"It's okay girl, not every Pokémon is strong in, what I assume, is the first of their evolutionary line." He tried to comfort, before quirking an eyebrow when Magikarp's eyes narrowed. Magikarp swam up and flew out of the water, before using her tail to slap Kevin's face.

"Ow! Why does this keep happening?!" Kevin screamed as he held onto his wet right cheek. He growled, but noticed that Magikarp was now flopping around on the land instead of swimming in the water. Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, he tapped her with a pokeball. Vibrating three times, it dinged before disappearing from his hand. "Good news, caught a new Pokémon. Bad news, if this keeps up, I'll be attacked by every species in Kanto." He sighed.

Suddenly he could hear a loud cackle from across the lake. Looking closely, he noticed two shadowy people standing in the grass with some kind of tube like device standing in-between them. Kevin moved towards and walked across the bridge slowly, trying not to draw any attention to himself. When he got close enough, he gasped when he noticed their hairstyles. He only knew of two people with short green hair and crazy blonde hair.

"Butch and Cassidy!" He called out as he walked towards the them. The two jumped in surprise and whirled around, they gasped when they saw it was him.

"The twerp!" They exclaimed simultaneously, before striking a pose. "Prepare for trouble!"

" _Don't_ sing your little motto again. Once was enough." Kevin sighed as he massaged his temples.

"Rude little punk." Butch grumbled while crossing his arms.

"Kids these days. They just don't know how to show any respect." Cassidy shrugged.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry for not showing respect to criminal scum." He rolled his eyes, before the sound of smacking caught his attention. Staring at the tube, he noticed a little dark/light brown Pokémon was banging against the glass. It appeared to be injured. "Who's that Pokémon?" He asked himself before scanning it.

 _Abra, the psi Pokémon, is a psychic type. Using its ability to read minds, it will identify impending danger and teleport to safety. This Abra is: male._

"What do you two need with a psychic type?"

"Gas is raising in price and motorcycle repairs can be expensive, and we're only allowed to spend so much money at a time. With a psychic type we can just teleport to any location we want. Can you _imagine_ all the crimes we can commit? All the money and Pokémon we can steal?!" Butch grinned.

"I assume you're gonna pull the 'good guy' act and try to stop us again." Cassidy stated, before she and Butch pulled out a pokeball.

"Lady, it's no act." He retorted while pulling out two of his own pokeballs.

"Mankey, lets go!"

"Rattata, I choose you!"

"Sandshrew, Rattata, and Nidoran, I need your help!"

The five Pokémon emerged and gave their separate cries. They glared at each, for some it was because they remembered their enemy. For others, they could just sense how evil the others were.

"Mankey, use double Karate Chop on that pipsqueaks Sandshrew and Rattata!"

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang on his Nidoran!"

Both of Mankeys arms glowed white while Rattatas front fang grew twice in size. They started to charge at Kevin and his team.

"Nidoran use Double Kick, Sandshrew use Rollout and Quick Attack!"

Nidoran counter-charged Rattata and ducked under the attack. Turning around, she kicked hard under Rattatas chin, sending the purple rat flying into the air.

Sandshrew curled into a ball and rolled out of the way of Mankeys attack, while Kevin's Rattata dodged as well. They ran and rolled around the fighting type, who started to spin around and swipe at them as they past. Eventually Mankey grew dizzy, unable to look straight he started to spin around without meaning to. The pig money cried in pain as it was sandwiched between the Rollout and Quick Attack.

The three Pokémon jumped back to their trainer's side while the other two fell down, defeated. Growling, Butch and Cassidy returned their Pokémon.

"Are you gonna turn yourselves in now?"

"Ha! You think the great Butch and Cassidy would turn ourselves in so easily?! You really are some stupid kid." Cassidy sneered. Nodding to each other, Butch rolled out a black and red ATV from the bushes. They both hopped on and drove away from the route, leaving Kevin and his Pokémon behind.

"Anyone wanna explain how they fit an _entire_ ATV in these tiny bushes? Anyone?" Kevin asked while starring down at his Pokémon, who shrugged in confusion as well.

"Ab-Abra." Abra muttered weakly, unable to move in his tiny glass prison and unable to teleport out. He panted heavily and whimpered in pain.

"Abra!" Kevin exclaimed as he ran towards the machine, his Pokémon following right behind him. "I'm right here Abra, it's okay. We're going to get you out!" He exclaimed while looking over the tube, studying it and trying to find some kind of button or switch. Abra just stared at him, wary of the new human in front of him. While yes this human saved him from the other two, all it took was one bad encounter to make you have trust issues.

Rattata sniffed and walked around the machine, before finding a red button on the back of it. Standing up, it pressed it. The rat Pokemon squeaked and ran behind Sandshrew as the tube made a noise and opened.

"Good job Rattata!" Kevin praised, before grabbing Abra under his arms and lifting him out. The little psychic type panted and whimpered as Kevin cradled him. "Poor little guy won't make it to the Pokemon Center…I got it! Rattata, grab a pokeball out of my bag."

Nodding, the purple rat climbed up Kevins back and sat on his shoulder. Opening the door, Rattata grabbed a small pokeball and handed it to Kevin. Abra looked uncertain as Kevin enlarged the device, which he caught.

"It's okay. After I catch you, you'll be transferred to someone I know. He's really nice and will heal you right away. After that I'll release you if you want, deal?" Still looking uneasy, Rattata, Nidoran, and Sandshrew started to speak, telling the little brown Pokemon that Kevin could and should be trusted. Unable to argue with all three, Abra nodded to the deal. Kevin tapped his forehead gently before being sucked in, causing the ball to vibrate and ding also immediately. It turned white before teleporting out of his hand. Satisfied, Kevin returned his three Pokemon and offered them words of praise, before running back to the Pokemon Center to contact Professor Oak about what had happened.


End file.
